Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book
The , also known as the Illustrated Guide to Soul Reapers in the dub, is a short gag omake that runs at the end of most anime episodes. Overview The , sometimes also called the , "Shinigami Cup", or "Shinigami Cup (Golden)" ("Illustrated Guide to Soul Reapers" in the English dub) is the main omake for the anime and runs during the vast majority of episodes. It started after Episode 54 with Kon announcing their start in Episode 53. Stories first told either through Volume Sketches or in the Colorful Bleach chapters have been animated as part of the Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book series. It must also be noted that despite its name, it has aired segments completely devoid of Shinigami. Episodes *Episode 53: Radio Kon announces the new Shinigami Illustrated Picture Guide, starting from Episode 54. *Episodes 54-55: Zennosuke Kurumadani gets upstaged by the Karakura Super Heroes. *Episodes 56, 57, 58, 59, 60, 61 and 62: Kon-Sama’s Diary – Kon takes part in a football match against Jinta’s team. *Episode 63: Isane has a nightmare. *Episode 64: Uryū repairs Kon. *Episode 65: Freeloading Renji tries to get more food. *Episode 66: Introducing the Shinigami Women's Association. *Episode 67: Ukitake gives Shiro-chan candy. *Episode 68: Suì-Fēng gives Yoruichi Valentine’s Day candy. *Episode 69: Ukitake gives Shiro-chan Christmas candy. *Episode 70: Hanatarō visits the Human World and looks for a temporary job. *Episode 71: Kenpachi tries placing bells on his hair. *Episode 72: Kon forgets Ichigo’s body behind. *Episode 73: Kira and Shūhei have a reflexology session. *Episode 74: Matsumoto takes Hitsugaya to a bath house. *Episode 75: Iba urgently seeks the toilet. *Episode 76: Byakuya attends the lieutenant meeting. *Episode 77: Byakuya fills in for Renji at a lieutenant's meeting. *Episode 78: Renji's Soul phone malfunctions. *Episode 79: Yamamoto falls asleep while waiting for Shunsui. *Episode 80: Zaraki dispatches Yumichika to the Human World. *Episode 81: Rangiku buys make-up before a mission to the Human World. *Episode 82: Ikkaku gets a haircut. *Episode 83: The crickets of Seireitei overwhelm Tōsen when he tries to release his Zanpakutō. *Episode 84: The snacks of the Shinigami Women's Association’s disappear. *Episode 85: Ganju loses his temper while working in a convenience store in the Human World. *Episode 86: Hanatarō reports on his job in the Human World. *Episode 87: Noba explains why he is in plushie form. *Episode 88: Jinta spikes Renji's rice roll with chili. *Episode 89: Mayuri fills in for Nemu at a meeting of the Shinigami Women's Association. *Episode 90: Ganju recalls his purpose in the Human World. *Episode 91: Matsumoto reports on the Bounts to Hitsugaya. *Episode 92: Renji pays for his board at Urahara’s. *Episode 93: The 8th and 11th Divisions have a joint viewing of Ikkaku’s head. *Episode 94: Kurōdo changes into a gentle, “girly” duplicate of Kūkaku. *Episode 95: Introducing Ganju's posse and their boars. *Episode 96: Shūhei gives Komamura a present from the Human World. *Episode 97: Rangiku gives the Shinigami Women’s Association gifts from the Human World. *Episode 98: Unohana asks Hanatarō for make-up from the Human World. *Episode 99: Ikkaku dreams about being surrounded by fire. *Episode 100: Kenpachi and Yachiru get lost while searching for the Bount. *Episode 101: Matsumoto forgets her orders. *Episode 102: Mayuri needs a lift. *Episode 103: Kiyone is the only attendee at the Shinigami Women’s Association meeting. *Episode 104: Kon returns to Soul Society. *Episode 105: Matsumoto prepares red-bean pastries to Orihime’s liking. *Episode 106: Kira and Shūhei find Kon in Soul Society. *Episode 107: Kon fantasizes about Matsumoto and Orihime. *Episode 108: Ganju gets in trouble with Kūkaku. *Episode 109: Kenpachi vows to fight Ichigo. *Episode 110: Zennosuke Kurumadani receive updates from Seireitei. *Episode 111: Sasakibe, Ōmaeda, and Iba have a pow-wow. *Episode 112: Shūhei, Kira, and Renji discuss respect. *Episode 113: Renji asks how Byakuya cuts his hair. *Episode 114: The Fourth Division cooks Bonnie-chan. *Episode 115: Iba wonders about Komamura's Gigai. *Episode 116: The popularity of the Fourth Division's 8th Seat, Harunobu Ogidō. *Episode 117: Suì-Fēng receives Yoruichi-related intelligence. *Episode 118: Byakuya fills in for his lieutenant and sister. *Episodes 119, 120, 121, 122, 123 and 124: “Kon-sama’s Erotic Conquest of Soul Society”. *Episode 126: Renji does housework at the Urahara Shop. *Episode 129: Hitsugaya does not miss Orihime's cooking. *Episodes 131-132: The Visored have dinner *Episode 133: Yachiru and Nemu’s evil plan. *Episode 134: The Twelfth Division tricks Ikkaku. *Episode 135: Matsumoto orders Hitsugaya around in the Human World. *Episodes 136-137: The Visored has Ichigo wear a cat mask. *Episode 138: Hisagi has a new headline for the magazine. *Episode 141: Ikkaku's true identity – Keigo’s brother-in-law. *Episode 142: Byakuya – time passes quickly when he’s with Zaraki. *Episode 143: Isshin and Ryūken debate smoking. *Episode 144: Introducing the Ōmaeda Clan. *Episode 147: Matsumoto contributes Hitsugaya's pictures to Shūhei's magazine. *Episode 149: Mayuri's Zanpakutō repair catalog. *Episodes 160, 161, 162, 163, 164, 165 and 166: The Shinigami Women’s Association attempts to take photos of famous Shinigami. *Episode 167: With the start of a new anime-only arc, Ichigo is thrown off balance by returning to the Human World. *Episodes 169, 170 and 171: The Shinigami Men's Association is introduced. *Episodes 172, 173 and 182: Byakuya discovers a network of secret tunnels in his home. *Episode 178: The Shinigami Men’s Association is invited to a joint meeting with the Women’s Association. *Episode 179: Ichigo is selected for special classes at school. *Episode 180: Dondochakka and Pesche get ready to use their power. *Episode 181: Ukitake asks Byakuya to be the Shinigami Men’s Association representative to the Women’s Association. *Episode 183: Shūhei and Renji free-load off Ōmaeda. *Episodes 186, 191 and 192: Renji attends the Tea Ceremony, Ikebana, and Calligraphy Clubs. *Episode 187: Introducing Sasakibe's love for western-style teas. *Episode 189: With continuity returning, Nel and Orihime reorient Ichigo to where he was prior to the filler. *Episode 190: Kon laments his lack of airtime to Hanatarō. *Episode 194: Sleeping helps growth. *Episodes 197-198: Yachiru steals fish from the Kuchiki Manor pond. *Episodes 199-200: The Shinigami Men’s Association suffers budget problems. *Episode 201: Iba seeks to raise Komamura's popularity. *Episode 203: Matsumoto teaches the Shinigami Women’s Association members how dress sexily. *Episodes 204-205: Ichigo has a hard time reading the name of the store where Renji buys his glasses. *Episode 226: With another return to filler, Ichigo is dragged away while Ulquiorra waits for his cue to return. *Episode 233: The Shinigami Men’s Association's trip to the beach. *Episode 234: Inoue and Matsumoto's “Cooking for Today” show. *Episode 236: At the Kuchiki Manor, Hanatarō saves the Wakame Ambassador. *Episode 237: Zabimaru eats Renji's lunch. *Episode 238: Ukitake and Shunsui get lost in the Fourth Division HQ. *Episode 239: Uryū and Chad make Kon (in Ichigo's body) study. *Episode 240: Tobiume defends Hinamori from Haineko's insults. *Episode 241: Hyōrinmaru freezes Hitsugaya's hospital room. *Episode 242: Ruri'iro Kujaku and Yumichika discuss fashion for Ikkaku. *Episode 243: Ukitake and Shunsui have a game of "Go”. *Episode 244: Gonryōmaru asks Tenken to bury him. *Episode 245: Haineko and Matsumoto share the same fashion taste. *Episode 246: Suzumebachi and Suì-Fēng's take on being carried by Yoruichi. *Episode 247: Orihime asks for Chad’s opinion on her costume. *Episode 248: Rukia receives a Chappy memorabilia while in the hospital. *Episode 249: Yamamoto laments the good old days with Ryūjin Jakka. *Episodes 250 and 252: Ichigo pulls Uryū's leg. *Episode 251: Ginrei Kuchiki explains how the kenseikan is worn to a young Byakuya. *Episode 254: Kazeshini sets up Hisagi. *Episode 255: Ulquiorra reveals to Ichigo that they will not be resuming their fight yet. *Episode 257: Tobiume and Haineko peek at Senbonzakura in the baths. *Episode 258: Saru and Hebi decide to stick by Renji's side no matter what. *Episode 259: Ichigo's room is confiscated by the "Sword Fiend Squad" as their Human World headquarters. *Episode 260: Kazeshini makes amends with Kira and Ichigo. *Episodes 261, 262 and 263: Sasakibe fails to stand out among the Shinigami. * Episode 265: With the Beast Swords arc over, Ulquiorra takes his time getting back to the set. * Episode 266: Kon lies about what he has been up to during the three main omake segments. * Episode 269: Uryū Ishida explains the layout of the 5th Tower in Las Noches. * Episode 273: Yamamoto forgets the name of the 2nd Division's lieutenant. * Episode 275: Hitsugaya's powers backfire. * Episode 276: Kiyone and Sentarō gear up go join Ukitake. * Episode 277: Starrk and Lilynette employ an unusual method to secure a victory. * Episode 278: Ichigo and his friends miss their flight back from the location where the Stay Beautiful ending was shot. * Episode 279: The truth behind Shinji's grudge against Aizen is revealed. * Episode 287: Uryū explains the mechanics of parallel universes. * Episode 288: Isane fails to recall Hanatarō. * Episode 289: Mayuri advertises his Charismatic Dr. Mayuri Kurotsuchi's Magical Clinic. * Episode 291: Shinji suspects Ichigo timed his entrance too perfectly. * Episode 292: Unohana demonstrates her Kendō skills on Ōmaeda. * Episode 293: Aizen easily defeats Sasakibe by appealing to his inner anglophile. * Episode 294: Renji gets in the way of Byakuya and Kenpachi's conflict. * Episode 295: Ichigo ponders on what his life would look like without Shinigami powers. * Episode 298: Shinji asks Hiyori to play a monster in his movie. * Episode 299: Yoruichi finds it troublesome to travel in cat form. * Episode 300: Yamamoto has never looked young. * Episode 301: Byakuya's idea for a cellphone design fails to impress. * Episode 302: Ichigo likes his inner world wet. * Episode 303: Nobody remembers the birthdays of Urahara and Yoruichi. * Episode 304: Ichigo and Uryū fall through another hole. * Episode 305: Rangiku is to blame for Hisagi's fatigue. * Episode 306: Don Kanonji's crush is crushed. * Episodes 308-309: Kon is discovered and captured by the 12th Division. *Episode 310: Ichigo's friends leave him to do things with others in Soul Society. *Episode 311: Uryū makes some modifications to Kon's stuffed animal body. *Episode 312: Yoruichi manipulates Suì-Fēng into hitting Marechiyo Ōmaeda, stopping and starting again. *Episode 313: Isane and Matsumoto are slightly drunk and commenting on how dirty and stifling the Eleventh Division is, to which Yumichika takes offense. *Episode 314: Yamamoto gives the first three rules to cleaning, Soul Society-style. *Episode 315: Yachiru and Kenpachi gather food in Rukongai. *Episode 316: Yuzu announces that a new story arc will begin in the following episode. *Episode 317: Kon reminisces about his origins. *Episode 318: Kon is arrested on pornography charges. *Episode 319: Kon is left behind. *Episode 320: Matsumoto is worried about her wrinkles. *Episode 321: Kisuke has troubles discussing with the Gotei 13 officials. *Episode 322: Hisagi confuses Ishida with a nurse. *Episode 323: Ukitake's Reigai complains about his health problems. *Episode 324: Reigai Isane is conflicted. *Episode 325: Ichigo gets a postcard about the Bleach Rock Musical. *Episode 326: Hinamori, Matsumoto, Nanao and Suì-Fēng ponder over the stars of the Bleach Rock Musical. *Episode 327: Shunsui Kyōraku intervenes in Hinamori, Matsumoto, Nanao and Sui-Feng's argument on the Bleach Rock Musical stars. *Episode 328: Ichigo attends the audition for the role of himself in the Bleach Rock Musical. *Episode 329: Suì-Fēng explains how Yoruichi rescued her. *Episode 330: Yamamoto is surprised at Unohana's preparation in terms of food. *Episode 331: The Shinigami lieutenants leave their belongings in Ichigo's room. *Episode 332: Uryū explains the ability of Nozomi's Zanpakutō. *Episode 333: While the injured Shinigami are treated, everyone forgets about Ōmaeda. *Episode 334: Kisuke and Tessai faces some technical problems. *Episode 335: Rukia and Renji plays a trick on Ichigo in their Gigai forms. *Episode 336: Kisuke unsuccessfully tries to fix Kon up. *Episode 337: Hitsugaya wonders about Byakuya. *Episode 338: Reigai Nanao lies abut the current situation. *Episode 339: Yushima explains how he'll take over. *Episode 340: Kon freaks out on Mayuri and Urahara's intentions. *Episode 341: Ichigo and his friends prepare to return to the Human World. *Episode 342: Ichigo gets ready for his school life. *Episode 343: Keigo explains the changes made to his hair. *Episode 344: Jinta gets taken down by Tessai and Ururu. *Episode 350: Isshin and Urahara go to a cat café. *Episode 355: Ichigo and company get together to fly kites. *Episode 360: Ishida celebrates his return to battle with a quiz. *Episode 361: Rukia attempts to announce her return with a quiz. *Episode 362: Renji attempts to give a quiz. *Episode 365: Kon announces the end of the Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book segment but is cut short. Navigation Category:Omake